Payment
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Severus Snape arrives to deliver the Wolfsbane potion to Remus Lupin; but Snape desires payment that Remus obviously doesn't have. SNUPIN R&R please !


Payment

**Author:** Cry4theDevil & My amazing friend: Representative of the Used Hand Store

**Email:** (Mine) tiffany_

**Characters: ** Severus Snape/Remus Lupin, VERY faint mentions of Sirius/Remus.

**Rating:** R for malexmale, yaoi, homosexuality etc. Don't like don't read.

**Summary:** Severus Snape arrives to deliver the Wolfsbane potion to Remus Lupin; but Snape desires payment that Remus obviously doesn't have. [SNUPIN] R&R please~!

**Feedback: **Yes please!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything, make any money off this and the characters are just being borrowed for this story =D

**Note: **This is our first Harry Potter fanfiction so be gentle, we tweaked stuff here and there... because it is a fanfiction and we can do what we want! Enjoy reading.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Remus let out a sob--though it sounded more like a groan. He was fixed between the wall of his hallway and a surprisingly warm body that happened to be Severus Snape. The Potions professor was here on official business, or so he had declared when Remus had opened the door and beckoned him to enter.

The full moon was in a week and thus Snape had worked tirelessly the whole week before with non-stop brewing, stirring, adding in ingredients until finally the Wolfsbane potion was completed and ready for Remus to take as it was obvious for the reason why. Remus Lupin happened to be a werewolf, somewhat easy to tell from his almost always ragged worn-down look.

How Remus had gotten pinned between Snape and the wall he couldn't quite tell, one second he had been smiling, happily offering Severus a cup tea and the next he had caught sight of a rather merciless smirk and was thrown against the wall. The Potions professor pressed almost early against him, murmuring hushed words into his keen ear.

He could almost smell the desire rolling off the other, Remus _was _a werewolf. "Good to see you again." came the hushed yet stern voice of Severus, making the other shiver. A cool hand came him contact with Remus' wrist, as he had been pushing weakly at Snape's chest, a meek attempt of escape.

"Severus please--"

"Don't 'Severus please' me Remus," Snape cut in harshly, his black eyes flashing daggers into the wall behind Remus, "you know as well as I do that you've got nothing to repay me with for brewing the Wolfsbane once again for you...." He caught the tell-tale embarrassed look of Remus' guilt.

It was true, he had nothing to repay the other for constantly brewing him the potion that in turn made him loose the madness that was usually associated with transforming into a werewolf every full moon. With the potion he could keep his mind, without killing anything in sight, instead he would curl up on the old couch in the living room and wait it out or maybe even take a nape by the fire... Remus dared not venture out into the forest; it was dangerous not only for mere man but even more for a full-fledged werewolf to wander around.

Remus peered up at Severus, "I know Severus, I know, if I had anything to repay you with... You know I would right?"

Snape sneered, "Of course Remus," he drawled, raising an eyebrow, "but perhaps you do have something to offer."

He stared down into two wary blue eyes, noting the confusion in them. Snape inwardly chuckled, Remus could be so naive sometimes.

"Oh seriously Remus," Snape scolded.

"I don't understand, Severus."

Snape scowled, huffing in mild annoyance, he should've known this to happen. Of course Remus would be naive and unknowing--Black, Pettigrew and Potter had knocked up half the girls within the Gryffindor dorms within the first couple weeks and then probably vowed to keep it secret since of course Remus had been the weak link within the whole group. Who wanted the little werewolf running off telling the Head of House that they had been acting like hooligans during the night, fucking as many girls as they could get before dawn? Nobody.

Snape himself knew about it merely because Lily at one point had been kind enough to speak with him, mind you after Potter dangled him upside down teasing and taunting him with Black and Pettigrew egging him on. That was a rather bad memory and Snape didn't like to think on it for very long.

His mind was soon set back onto Remus, who was still trapped and seemingly cowering like a scared rabbit rather than acting the wolf he was supposed to be.

"I'm not going to explain what I mean to you if you are so naive and daft to not understand," he snapped suddenly, that unforgiving gaze of his fixing on Remus before without warning he wrapped one arm around the werewolf's too-slim waist--a reminder of Lupin's financial problems--pulling him tight against his chest before smirking down at the shocked face.

"This," Snape murmured almost softly, "is what I meant." He leaned down, pressing cool lips against trembling ones. He met no resistance and allowed a smile to ghost across his busy lips; he had always guessed Remus had never been interested in women, he remembered seeing the werewolf stray to Black like a lost puppy when he needed help with something or just felt down.

To anyone it could've been touching, or odd.. Snape himself had always found it disgusting, he had desired to wipe that arrogant look off of Black's face for the animagus never knew what he had. Friends, a good family, happiness.

The thought slipped his mind though, returning to the present situation in which he had pinned Remus tight to him, working their lips together in a orderly fashion, finding that the werewolf was now willingly pressed back against him, hands grasping Snape's black robes.

He pulled back, surveying his work with a satisfied grin. Remus shuddered.

"I-..." the werewolf stuttered, trying to gather his muddled thoughts together.

Snape shook his head, motioning for him to be quiet.

Remus, who now understood what Snape was imposing upon him, smiled and nodded. He didn't have time to brace himself before those cool lips met his again, this time the kiss was more demanding.

Snape had an urge to laugh at Remus' weak attempt at gaining dominance between the two, and wasn't surprised when the werewolf lost the battle, giving into Snape's lips which now moved sensually along the others jaw.

A stray hand came up and tangled itself into his dark hair, taking him off guard as he trailed little wet kisses down Remus' neck before he was halted by the offending ragged, worn-out and probably second-hand clothes the werewolf wore.

Remus heard Snape let out a frustrated growl and curiously he opened his eyes to see what was the matter. The Potions major was glaring at the patched up sweater he had been wearing. It was plain obvious what Snape wanted.

"Take it off." commanded Snape's cold voice.

Remus did his best to wiggle out of the sweater as fast as he could even despite the position they were in. But in the end he managed, lucky for both of them he hadn't thrown on a shirt before.

He shivered and as if on cue was pulled into what could be described as a bear hug. As said earlier Snape was surprisingly warm. Seconds later Remus was once again leaning up into yet another kiss, a moan escaping his throat when one of Snape's hands brushed down his chest and then further down past his waist, kneading just between his, now open, legs.

"Severuss..-ah.." Remus hissed, grasping Snape's shoulders painfully and pressed their hips together without realizing he was doing so. Snape worked his way slowly back up from Remus' thigh and up to his belt. With amazing skill and speed for the position they were in, Snape seemed to pull the belt right off, and let the pants hit the floor.

"That's better." And he stroked the stiffening cock with a delicate finger. Groaning Remus' hips bucked forwards as a reaction to the small touch. "Now, now Remus don't get hasty, we have till dawn." Snape said, grasping the hard shaft, pumping it slowly.

Casually Snape watched Remus' face become flushed as he pumped faster, finding it to be amusing and arousing at the same time. With each stroke the werewolf's hips bucked forwards, Snape's fingers tracing the head before continuing back down again to the base. One hand cupping and fondling his balls.

As soon as Snape spotted a few pearly beads of pre-cum he stopped, withdrawing his hand completely; leaving Remus to gasp at the loss of contact. Pleading blue eyes met his black ones and a silent exchange took place.

Snape could take it no more, Remus was standing there practically begging to be fucked, so he quickly discarded the cape that laid over his shoulders, unbuttoned the buttons and yanked off the black under-coat throwing it to the ground. It was quickly followed by his white shirt, boots and pants. So now he stood stark naked just as Remus did.

He pressed against Remus so that the other man could feel he's hardness on his hip. Snape grabbed Remus' butt and shoved him hard into the wall. Remus pulled Snape closer to him and whimpered, "Severus..." and he started to sink to his knees but Snape wouldn't let him.

"Turn around." It was an order and Remus followed it, bracing himself against the wall as Snape entered him.

There was pain, no doubt about that, but Remus had experienced worse before and bit his lip to hold back any degrading sounds like might escape him. Snape sheathed himself fully within the werewolf and stopped himself from shuddering. The heat was intense and almost unbearable, but it was a good type of unbearable, a pleasure filled version.

It took him a moment to realize that the werewolf was trembling and without hesitation, or even any thought, he started to trace various patterns over the semi-scarred skin of Remus' back in a, almost, alien way of comforting the other.

Remus pressed his forehead to the wall, actually finding comfort in Snape's cool touch as the thin, pale fingers ghosted over him, helping to stop his shaking.

"Better?" He leaned over, whispering the one worded question into Remus' ear.

Remus nodded, shutting his eyes tight as he felt Snape start to move his hips, both his hands kneading blinding at the wall as if he was trying to find something to hold onto.

The pleasure was so worth the pain, Remus thought as Snape thrust into him again and again, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. Snape smirked at the way Remus arced his back and made ragged panting noises. He let one hand slide down from where it had been gripping Remus's waist, for better thrusting capability, to his cock to gently stroke it.

"Aah...!" Remus breathed, spreading his legs to allow Snape full access to his aching manhood, moaning as Snape's hand closed around it, caressing it. Pleased with himself, Snape thrust in just a little harder, enjoying the sound of Remus' voice ringing out like a bell, begging for more as he continued to work both the werewolf's front and back.

Remus let out a few exhausted sounding moans before his whole body seemed to shake, "S-se-everah!" he uttered, blue eyes screwed shut as he came into Snape's hand.

Snape pulled himself out and turned Remus around, moving them over to the couch. He waited for Remus to breath normally again before spreading his legs, tracing pale fingers over his cock, lightly coating it with Remus' essence.

"My turn." He said and Remus sunk to the floor and began sucking vigorously, wanting to give as much pleasure as he had got. Snape leaned his head back and surcame to the orgasm. Remus licked the shaft over, cradled Snape's balls, and almost eagerly drank the white substance when Snape came into his mouth.

A smirk was set across Snape's face as he stood, grabbing the wand that had been enclosed within the black under-coat he had discarded, he waved it once muttering some incantation under his breath and suddenly they were both clean.

Remus licked his lips, watching Snape as the raven haired man got dressed before grasping his own clothes and pulling them on as well, a sheepish look on his face.

"Remus," Snape said, once dressed, "I came here for a reason, as you know of course." He held out a small vile in which contained the Wolfsbane potion. Remus took the vile greatfully.

"Thank you, Severus," the werewolf murmured, shyly smiling at Snape.

Snape nodded and turned his back like nothing had happened, he opened the door and just as he was about to close it, Snape looked back.

"See you next month." and then he was gone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Fin.**

Tell us what you think.

Please no flames but if you must then you must.


End file.
